Birthday cake
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: La música puede despertar en nosotros diferentes sentimientos; pero hay algunos que es mejor apagar con alguien al lado. Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.


**Título: **_Birthday cake_

**Rated: **M / NC-17.

**Autor: **DarkPotterMalfoy

**Pareja: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

**Número de palabras: **4250

**Mundo: **Post-Hogwarts / EWE.

**Género: **Romance.

**Advertencias: **slash, sexo oral, penetraciones.

**Resumen: **La música puede despertar en nosotros diferentes sentimientos; pero hay algunos que es mejor apagar con alguien al lado.

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor. Este fic participa en el reto «One True Pairing» del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts.

* * *

**Birthday cake**

Era una inusual noche calurosa de Junio y no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama de un lado para otro. Al final cansado y no queriendo despertar a su pareja, salió de la cama, abrió con delicadeza el armario y sacó unos pantalones cortos de deporte y cogió el iPod que tenía encima de su mesita de noche y salió de la habitación. Se puso los auriculares, encendió el reproductor, buscando una canción que llevaba meses volviéndolo loco, y bajó al sótano donde tenía su propio gimnasio particular.

Cogió las bambas que tenía colocadas en una estantería del sótano, se las colocó y se dirigió a la cinta; la encendió y al tener puesto siempre el mismo programa, la cinta empezó a moverse; primero fueron unos minutos a los que al trote para calentar; pero después la cinta empezó a coger más velocidad hasta mantener el ritmo indefinidamente. Pasaron más de treinta minutos cuando decidió que era suficiente calentamiento y se fue a la zona de musculación: hizo un poco de bíceps, pecho, dorsal, lumbares, piernas y abdominales. No había día que no hiciese abdominales, le encantaba ver sus cuadrados perfectamente esculpidos cuando se miraba en el espejo. No era vanidoso, pero simplemente le agradaba.

Con cautela, y haciendo magia sin varita, abrió una compuerta secreta que había detrás de la máquina de hacer pecho; entró y la puerta se cerró rápidamente; caminó por el estrecho y corto pasillo hasta llegar a una sala rectangular con espejos en las cuatro paredes; en el suelo había una maleta; la abrió y se dispuso a revisar todo el contenido, cerrándola después de revisar el contenido más veces de las que le gustaría admitir.

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que entró en su gimnasio y no se había dado cuenta de que la canción que se había puesto al principio seguía sonando una y otra vez.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la letra. Era un adicto a esa canción y cada vez que la escuchaba acaba imaginándose follando con su pareja en cualquier sitio y en cualquier postura. No supo cuándo pasó, pero tenía su mano izquierda estimulando su pezón derecho: se lo retorcía, estiraba y pellizcaba de tal manera que pensaba que en cualquier momento se correría del placer que estaba sintiendo. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, y a sabiendas de sufrir una despartición, se apareció en su habitación.

* * *

Vio a su pareja totalmente destapada a causa del asfixiante calor y gracias a Merlín estaba boca arriba; los labios de éste estaban completamente abiertos y resecos, y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a él con cautela, acercando sus labios a los de su novio para depositarle un beso casto para después pasar su lengua por el labio inferior y superior.

«Agradezco que en este momento estés completamente dormido, Draco, porque te vas a despertar de la mejor manera posible —pensó, con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios, mientras la misma canción no paraba de sonar».

Se fue hasta los pies de la cama y se subió a ella, quedando encima del rubio por la zona de las rodillas, inclinándose un poco para poder bajarle los bóxers blancos; al hacerlo quedó ante él el miembro flácido de su amante, pero no por ello menos apetecible. Con su mano derecha cogió la polla y acercó su boca para lamer desde la base hasta la punta, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para poder disfrutar de ese manjar sin exigencias. Después bajó la piel que envolvía el glande y se metió todo el miembro en la boca; subiendo y bajando de manera acompasada; envolviéndolo con la lengua; dando sutiles mordiscos en la zona del frenillo hasta que el pene de Draco se agrandó hasta el tamaño que tanto le gustaba al moreno. Con prisa pero sin pausa, Harry subió el ritmo de su felación, notando como el rubio inspiraba y expiraba cada vez más rápido. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba chupándosela, pero de pronto notó como una mano se posaba en la parte posterior de su cabeza instándole a que hiciese más profundas sus felaciones. Harry sonrió y dejó que el rubio llevase el ritmo: con una mano le obligaba a tragar más profundo y movía sus caderas de forma acompasada. De pronto el moreno notó como el glande del rubio se hinchaba dentro de su húmeda cavidad y sabía que el final estaba cerca, así dejó de chupársela a Draco, haciendo que éste gruñera de frustración, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo cogió de las caderas y lo giró, haciendo que el rubio quedase bocabajo, tiró para atrás de él obligándolo a quedar con las rodillas flexionadas; le pegó una sonora cachetada en el culo; abrió sus glúteos y acercó su boca a su ano para dilatar mínimamente la entrada de su pareja. Mordía, chupaba, simulaba penetraciones con su lengua… todo lo hacía por su placer, no por Draco, sino porque él necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando creyó que era suficiente preparación, se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba, se escupió en la mano y se la llevó hasta su miembro para masajearlo.

Sin avisar, penetró a Draco de manera salvaje, obligando al rubio a arquearse, no por el dolor, sino por el placer ocasionado ante la primera embestida; para después volver a gemir más sonoramente ante una segunda, una tercera… El rubio notó como Harry empezó a temblar y de pronto un ronco gemido salió de su garganta dándole el aviso de que Harry se había corrido en su interior. El moreno continuó con unas cuantas embestidas fuertes; salió de él bruscamente; volvió a girarlo y se concentró de nuevo en el pene de Draco hasta que el rubio se corrió en su boca y Harry aceptó gustosamente tragarse el semen de su pareja.

El moreno besó a Draco y éste fue correspondido con una sonrisa en el proceso. Harry se volvió acostar a su lado y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde esa gloriosa noche y Draco estaba en casa de Theodore Nott, preparados para ir al teatro a ver a no sé qué grupo de baile muggle que estaba batiendo el récord de taquilla en todo el Reino Unido.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que ver a muggles y menos verlos bailar —dijo con despotismo Draco.

—No seas prejuicioso, Draco. No está mal interesarse por la cultura vecina, ¿o no vas al cine con Harry? —le espetó.

—No me compares el cine con ese baile muggle. Seguro que no saben coordinar los pasos con la música. ¡Son tan ineptos que no entiendo cómo no se han extinguido ya! Creo que tienen manuales hasta para meter la polla en el coño de sus mujeres —dijo esto último en tono pensativo y hasta le hizo gracia su comentario: la noche prometía—. Y no me hables de Potter. El muy imbécil se ha vuelto a ir de misión conjunta con el Ministerio Español para ayudarles a parar a otro gilipollas que quiere ser el nuevo Voldemort.

—Pero ¿cuántas misiones en el extranjero ha aceptado Harry este mes?

—Pues más de las que desearía, pero cuando está en casa compensa los días que no está — y vaya que sí lo hacía. Draco no sabía el porqué, pero el moreno llevaba unos meses que quería sexo aquí y allá, y a eso a él le encantaba: era un salido de mucho cuidado y Harry también. No le importaba tener que ir a San Mungo y raptarlo de lo que estuviera haciendo para echarle un polvo en cualquier habitación, lavabo o armario que estuviese cerca.

—Si te recompensa bien, no hay más que hablar.

El rubio se levantó, se fue al lavabo y se miró en el espejo que había allí: llevaba una camiseta totalmente blanca y unos pantalones negros. Se giró un poco para ver si el pantalón le hacía tener un buen culo. Sonrió contento al ver que no podía haber hecho mejor elección para la noche. Irían al teatro y después a tomar algo por el barrio gay, no para hacer nada de lo que después arrepentirse, sino para beber y bailar un poco.

* * *

Cuando se aparecieron en un callejón cercano al teatro Apolo notó como su estómago dio un vuelco, dejándole un gusto amargo en la boca y garganta. Esperaba que esa sensación desapareciera rápido porque lo que le faltaba era vomitar y mancharse, ¡con lo cara que era su ropa!

Él y su amigo caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a las cercanías del teatro y cuando giraron una esquina vio una gran multitud de personas esperando en la entrada. Se quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver que allí por lo menos había unas mil personas o más. ¿A la gente tanto le gustaba ver a otras bailar estilos muggles? Torció el gesto al ver que le esperaba una cola larguísima: odiaba estar entre tantas personas y menos rodeado de muggles que olían a mugre.

Pasaron unos minutos, no supo cuántos, cuando escuchó una voz demasiado familiar unos metros adelante en la fila y con detenimiento esperó a volver a escucharla para identificarla. _Voilà! _Se hubiese maldecido así mismo por no haberla identificado antes: Hermione _sabelotodo_ Granger. Decidido a no hacer más cola de la necesaria, así que salió de su puesto dejando a Nott dónde estaba y caminó hacia delante, recibiendo malas miradas e improperios varios hasta llegar a una mata de pelo castaño. Puso su sonrisa «que poco me alegro de verte, pero me vas a hacer un gran favor».

—¡Hermione! —ésta al escuchar su nombre se giró bruscamente ante el familiar tono, y al verlo su cara fue de sorpresa y horror al mismo tiempo—. Te he mandado un WhatsApp diciéndote que estábamos en la cola esperándoos —dijo, mirando también a Ron que abría la boca y cerraba intentando buscar vocablo que pronunciar—, ¿no lo has recibido?

El silencio se hizo entre los tres. Draco curvó su sonrisa ante la sorpresa de ambos, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer? Le encantaba ver la cara de estupefacción en los Gryffindor. Ninguno hablaba, pero los tres al mismo tiempo pensaban quién sería el valiente que lo haría primero para cortar la tensión que había en el ambiente. Primero fue Granger la que abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró al ver que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas; miró a Ron, el cual estaba completamente anonadado, pero no hacía más que mirar a Hermione con cara de horror.

—Oh, por favor —empezó Draco, acercándose a Hermione y dándole dos besos en las mejillas—, ¿os habíais olvidado de que habíamos quedado para ver este fabuloso espectáculo de baile? ¡Ya os vale! —sonrió—. Menos mal que yo _tengo_ cuatro entradas reservas, sino, ¿cómo ibais a entrar?

—Draco… —ella miró a Ronald con cara de «qué hacemos ahora», pero su marido negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que nada podían hacer. La gente estaba empezando a quejarse de que el rubio volviera a su puesto varios metros atrás y el rubio enarcó las cejar y sonrió—, ¡tienes toda la razón, qué estúpida he sido! Lo siento, no me acordaba y tampoco he leído tu _mensaje_.

»¿Dónde está Harry? Podría haberse acercado también —espetó ella, con un poco de indignación.

—Potter está de misión, otra vez. Pero he venido con un buen amigo mío, que ha insistido a que vengamos a ver el espectáculo de baile que está arrasando en el país —dijo en un susurro. A la gente no le interesaba saber que su pareja estaba por ahí trabajando y que además se estaba colando —. Pero le diré a Nott que se acerque —salió un poco de la fila y con un gesto con la mano le dijo a Theo que se acercara.

Nott se acercó, recibiendo aún más insultos que Draco por saltarse la fila; pero como buen Slytherin puso su mejor cara y caminó con elegancia hasta su destino. Al llegar la cara de sorpresa quedó reflejada en el amigo de Malfoy, y miró al rubio, el cual le devolvió una sonrisa triunfal.

—Granger, Weasley, un placer volver a veros —ninguno de los dos respondió, simplemente miraron hacia adelante esperando que todo acabase pronto.

* * *

Cuando al final consiguieron entrar al teatro, éste estaba completamente iluminado; con sus entradas en la mano buscaron sus asientos en la décimotercera fila de asientos y al localizarlos se sentaron. Con varios «perdón» y «disculpe» llegaron a sus localidades centrales. Faltaban quince minutos escasos para que comenzase el show; el rubio odiaba las aglomeraciones y los lugares cerrados. Esperaba que no pasase como en el 2013 cuando parte del techo, ahora rehabilitado, se cayó hiriendo casi a ochenta personas.

Sin embargo, vio que la multitud cada vez se agrandaba más, Draco torció el gesto y empezó a respirar cada vez más deprisa. Una mano en su hombro hizo que mirase de dónde provenía, y vio que era Theo el que con una simple sonrisa intentaba calmarlo. Cerró los ojos e intentó controlar su respiración.

Desde que pasó lo que pasó en la Sala de los Menesteres, el fuego y los lugares concurridos le hacían entrar en pánico. Harry le recomendó ver a un psicólogo para superar sus miedos. Después de varias discusiones y semanas sin dirigirse la palabra, el rubio accedió ir a ver a un especialista. Las primeras sesiones fueron un poco desconcertantes para él, pero poco a poco el psicólogo le dio métodos para controlar esas fobias que tan malos ratos le hacía pasar. Y sabía que, en parte, era gracias a Harry que podía estar en lugares llenos de gente, pero eso sí, siempre con la salida lo más cercana posible.

—A ver, Nott, cuéntame de qué va esto. ¿Con qué bailes nos van a deleitar los muggles?

—Según el programa: hip-hop, contemporáneo, sexy style y funky. Es una función de una hora, en la que los bailarines harán de todo y con un gran cierre final —dijo sonriendo—. Los periódicos muggles alaban esta obra. Según dicen a partir de agosto van hacer una gira europea. Por lo tanto, tienen que ser muy bueno.

—Primero veamos qué hacen y después te diré mi opinión.

Las luces se apagaron y el telón se abrió, mostrando a un joven vestido con ropas holgadas y una gorra colocada de lado. Draco buscó con la mirada a Weasley y a Granger, los cuales estaban situados varias filas más adelante y vio como ella le susurraba algo al oído de Ron, el cual gesticulaba de manera tosca y negaba con la cabeza. El pelirrojo giró su cabeza hacia atrás y vio que Draco los estaba observando; volvió a su posición original y le volvió a comentar a algo a Hermione y ésta se llevó la mano a las sientes, masajeándolas en el proceso.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó el hombre que estaba sobre el escenario—. En breves momentos empezará el espectáculo. Durante el último mes hemos tenido varias funciones a lo largo del Reino Unido y gracias al público, nuestro esfuerzo se ha visto recompensado con un éxito que ni imaginábamos.

»Bien… nosotros bailamos, para aquellos que no lo saben, estilos callejeros. Mezclamos diversos estilos que tiene base en el contemporáneo y a partir de allí se ramifica a los distintos estilos. Gracias por venir y espero que sea de vuestro agrado — el telón se cerró y un sonoro aplauso se escuchó en el teatro.

A los pocos segundos el telón se volvió a abrir y un grupo bastante numeroso estaba colocado en el escenario; unos de pie con el cuerpo ligeramente doblado hacia atrás y con el brazo estirado hacia delante; otros sentados en el suelo abiertos de piernas y la cabeza metida entre ellas. Draco no sabía por qué, pero verlos colocados en esa postura despertó algo dentro él. La música empezó a sonar y no se movieron, pero todo cambió cuando empezó a cantar. Se empezaron a mover en el sitio con movimientos fuertes pero delicados; sus pies, brazos, cintura, cabeza… todo iba acorde con la música que estaba sonando. Y lo mejor de todo era que iban al unísono; se notaba que llevaban tiempo ensayando, ya que todos los pasos estaban muy limpios. Cruzaban los pies, hacían giros imposibles, movían el cuerpo de forma que parecía que se iba a romper, pero dentro de todo esto con una elegancia que sólo había visto en el ballet.

La canción acabó y los muchachos se quedaron estáticos en el escenario; Draco como el resto del público aplaudió como si no hubiese mañana. Estaba fascinado que los muggles pudiesen sacar belleza de los bailes, que pudiesen transmitir tanto y hacer sentir tanto a los demás. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, otra canción empezó a sonar. El ruido de la música ya era completamente diferente, incluso el caminar por el escenario era totalmente distinto. El rubio estaba completamente fascinado: ¿cómo podía ser que los mismos chicos que acaban de bailar con tanta delicadeza estuviese andando con un aire totalmente distinto? Entonces los nuevos movimientos se hicieron más bruscos, pero no por ello menos llamativos: era todo como más vasto. Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos o eso le hacía parecer a Draco. Veía como el ritmo empezaba en un brazo y se lo pasa a la pierna contraria para después que explose en el pecho de los bailarines. Era perfecto.

El show continuó hasta llegar baile final. Unas luces blancas parpadeantes y un sonido estridente era el aviso para que los bailarines se pusieran en sus posiciones: un chico y cuatro chicas. Para sorpresa de Draco las chicas iban vestidas como si fuesen chicos y el chico como si fuese una chica. Éste llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negros, unas mallas negras, unas hombreras grisáceas con flecos y en el pecho una cruz de cuero que dejaba ver, en parte, sus pectorales y pezones y todo el abdomen bien formado.

El sonido del motor de una moto dio paso a que los bailarines cambiaran de posición, colocándose de forma afeminada; después el sonido de un timbre escolar dio pie para que los bailarines caminaran moviendo sus caderas, colocándose en forma de uve, con el chico en el centro; y una chica empezó a cantar:

_Put your name on it_

Movimientos afeminados eran predominantes en el final del show, cabezas hacia atrás y sus muñecas moviéndose cerca de su cara como si estuviesen abanicándose; giros de cabeza que parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a separar de su cuerpo. Y todo fluía porque el bailarín central tenía el estilo necesario para hacer de esos pasos afeminados un arte. Las chicas rodearon al chico y empezaron a toquetearlo, mientras éste alzaba los brazos y se los pasaba por su propio cuerpo y por la cabeza de las chicas, y si estaba cerca de él, las acercaba contra su pelvis y se refregaba. Ellas se separaron y de marcharon del escenario dejando al chico solo. Entonces Draco empezó a prestar atención a la letra de la canción y a los movimientos del bailarin:

_Bet you wanna put your name on it_

_Come and put your name on it_

_It's no even my birthday_

De la nada salieron dos chicos más vestidos casi igual que el bailarín principal y empezaron a moverse de manera sensual, rítmica: parecían que se estaban follando al aire. Los dos chicos se pusieron de rodillas en el suelo y fueron bailando y acercándose al principal y entonces cogió sus cabezas y las acercó a su entrepierna y éstos sacaban sus lenguas.

_But he wanna lick the icing off_

_I know you want it in the best worst way_

_[…]He want that… cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake_

_Oh, baby I like it, it's so exciting._

_[…] I'mma make my bitch_

Toda la canción fue de la misma manera: movimientos perfectamente coordinados; giros de cabeza imposibles e insinuaciones sexuales de todos los colores. Pero no sabía la razón, pero al bailarín central le sonaba de algo.

El espectáculo acabo con el bailarín central cogiendo de los pelos a los otros dos mientras éstos se besaban. La gente estalló en vítores, poniéndose de pie para demostrar que estaban encantados con el show que acaban de presencia e incluso Draco tuvo que admitir que era una de las cosas que además del cine, le agradaban. Desearía poder moverse así, con esos movimientos de cadera, esas simulaciones de penetración, esa elegancia sobre el escenario…

—Muchas gracias —dijo el bailarín central, al cual le acaban de pasar un micrófono. Las luces se encendieron mostrando el rostro del público y de los bailarines que habían cerrado la función y los que estaban entrando de nuevo en el escenario. Pero Draco al escuchar la voz se quedó flipado: era Harry. Potter, su pareja, el hombre más masculino del mundo, el mago más respetado en toda Europa, ¡no estaba de misión, sino que él estaba bailando! —. Espero que hayáis disfrutado como nosotros lo hemos hecho. Un abrazo y hasta la próxima.

Draco sintió un arrebato de rabia, traición y dolor. Miró a Nott que estaba sorprendido al ver a Potter sobre el escenario.

—¿¡Tú lo sabías, Nott?! —gritó Draco, con los puños cerrados en sus costados con ganas de golpear a quién fuese.

—¡No! Cómo iba a pensar que Harry Potter estaría bailando aquí. Pero tiene que ser un error, alguien que se parece a Potter.

La rabia le estaba consumiendo por dentro, no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces vio que Granger lo estaba mirando. Él yendo contra el gentío, el cual se estaba marchando ya, se dirigió hacia la pareja amiga de Potter para intentar sacarles unas cuantas respuestas, sin embargo, cuando llegó, ya no estaban: o se habían desaparecido o se habían metido entra la gente. De pronto su móvil sonó, lo cogió y vio que acaba de recibir un WhatsApp; desbloqueó el teléfono, viendo que era Harry y leyó el mensaje:

_Ves hasta la entrada principal, busca la segunda puerta a la izquierda y verás unas escaleras al entrar. Sube a la segunda planta y ahí están los camerinos. Te espero en 10 minutos._

* * *

Llegó a la zona de los camerinos y vio que allí ya no quedaba casi nadie, sólo un par de chicas y chicos y Harry que estaba sentado en una silla mirando su teléfono. El moreno alzó la mirada y vio que Draco estaba casi enfrente de él, pero en su mirada era palpable el odio y la traición.

—Draco…

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a mentirme? ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda, Potter! ¿Pensabas que no entendería tu afición muggle? ¡No soy un cerrado de mente, Harry! —estalló. Necesitaba desahogarse por sentirse engañado—. Encima te has estado magreando con esos chicos y chicas ¡en mi cara! ¿Te los has follado? Te gusta que alguna de ellas te la chupe mientras tú se la chupas a… —el rubio se calló ante la bofetada sonora que Harry le acababa de propiciar.

—No me he follado a nadie, Malfoy. Y quería contarte mi secreto ya que Hermione ha tenido la delicadeza de decirme que has estado con ella en la fila. Pero no te mereces mis explicaciones si piensas que a la primera de cambio te estoy poniendo los cuernos con mis compañeros de baile —el moreno se giró, dándole la espalda a Draco, cogió su maleta y dispuso a salir por la puerta.

—Cuéntamelo para que lo entienda, porque no lo entiendo. Nunca has querido bailar, no te gusta bailar.

—Sí, me gusta, lo que no me gusta son los bailes clásicos —se quitó las gafas y se pasó dos dedos por el puente de su nariz—. Desde que era pequeño y para ridiculizarme mis tíos me apuntaron a ballet, pero al ver que destacaba dejaron de llevarme a las clases. Entonces cada vez que me dejaban los profesores me colaban en las clases. Pero tú no querrás escucharlo, ¿verdad? Cómo no eres el centro de la historia, creo que te será aburrida —dijo fríamente. Entonces Harry se desapareció, dejando a Draco sólo.

* * *

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche cuando Harry atinó a meter la llave en la cerradura. Suspiró cansado y la giró. No quiso usar la aparición porque había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, así que pagó un taxi y le dio la dirección de Grimmuald Place. Al entrar en el salón, vio a Draco desnudo de cintura para arriba, le dio al mando que tenía en la mano y la canción empezó a sonar:

_Come and put your name on it_

_Come and put your name on it_

_Bet you wanna put your name on it_

Mientras la canción sonaba, Draco se quitó la ropa interior y señalaba su polla que estaba ya dura. Harry sonrió ante la escena y esa canción… era la canción más excitante que él había escuchado. Cuando Draco vio que Harry se relamía los labios de la misma manera que lo hizo en el escenario y de la misma forma que en los últimos meses atrás, sabía que había sido una buena elección. No había que ser un lince para saber que esa canción era un detonante sexual para Harry.

El moreno se acercó a él y se la llevó a la boca y empezó a chupársela como si no hubiese mañana. Mañana sería otro día y tendrían que dejar las cosas claras, pero hoy quería su _Birthday cake._

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Notas de autor: **la canción pertenece a Rihanna ft Chris Brown - Birthday cake ( watch?v=FaGmXXtUjR4)

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
